Villains in Power Rangers Samurai
The villains in Power Rangers Samurai are the enemies of the Samurai Rangers. They all come from a place called the Netherworld and the Nighloks need to bathe in the Sanzu River's waters once in a while or else they dry up. The Nighloks want to flood the Sanzu River and into the crevice from the Netherworld to the Earth. Master Xandred Master Xandred is the leader of the Sanzu River's evils and armed with a broadsword. He seeks to cause the river to flood with the despair of humans, using the Nighloks to make them cry, allowing him to enter the world of the living and take it over. He suffers from a constant headache caused by the previous Red Ranger's attempt to seal him in the Sanzu River and is always drinking medicine made by Octoroo. * Note: His counterpart from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger is Doukoku Chimatsuri. Dayu Dayu is one of Master Xandred's two followers, a female figure with a shamisen. Of all the villains, Dayu is the only one who can not let go of her past once making an attempt to reclaim it by kidnapping brides and using their sadness to create a wedding dress. Her plan failed due to the Rangers' interference, though she was saved by Deker. She is a powerful fighter as she took down both Kevin and Mia at once. Her shamisen, which she calls her harmoniam, has a hidden blade in the neck which she uses for battle. She has a habit throwing the baki of her instrument at Nighloks' she gets angry at. Octoroo Octoroo is an elderly squid-headed figure with a staff who is one of Master Xandred's two followers. He is usually reading old books, mixing Master Xanderd's medicine, or checking the water level of the river. Everyone including Master Xandred calls him "Noodleface". Deker Deker is a mysterious Nighlok swordsman, who doesn't remember his past and is cursed into finding the ideal opponent to duel. He is armed with the katana Muramasa and called by Xandred as the Cursed Warrior due to being half-human. Deker acquired his Nighlok half by somehow finding his way through a gap to the Netherworld, thus surrendering his humanity, though he doesn't remember how he came to make that choice. Due to being a half-human, Deker has the ability to assume human form and transverse between the Netherworld and the land of the living without relying on the Sanzu River for survival. He considers the Red Ranger to be his greatest challenge since Muramasa's blade became radiant. Moogers The Moogers are coral/sea anemone-themed foot soldiers that serve Master Xandred. They are armed with swords and bows. Some can be enlarged to fight the Zords. There's even Flying Moogers for aerial attacks which first appear to assist Robtish. Furry Warts Furry Warts are a furred ball-like soot settling in roof of Xandred Junk's. They attempt to be annoyingly repeating people's words while giggling. Nighloks The Nighloks are monsters used by the villains to attack the Human World. They are adapted from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. When a Nighlok is destroyed once, it can grow into a giant Mega-Monster on its own that the Rangers need to use the Megazord to defeat. They are dependent on waters from the Sanzu River for survival, therefore needing the negative emotions of humans to keep it from drying out. They are trying to expand the Sanzu River to make it flood into the human world. Rofer Rofer is an arrogant Nighlok. He can extend his arms to attack from long distances under the ground. Mike manages to outwit Rofer and defeat him with Samurai Megazord finishing the enlarged monster off. * Note: Rofer is based on the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Warrior-Monster Rokuroneri. Doubletone Doubletone is a two-toned Nighlok that is armed with the a Bamboo-like spear. The right side of his body is tiger-like while the left side is Kappa-like. Summoned by Octoroo, Doubletone is sent to increase the River by doing what he loves best, shattering people's dreams. Appearing in the mortal realm before a boy named Ryan, Doubletone accomplish his goal by tricking the boy with a false promise of seeing his father again if he gives up baseball. He is defeated by Kevin and Mia and then destroyed by Samurai Megazord. * Note: Doubletone is based on the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Warrior-Monster Namiayashi. Dreadhead Dreadhead is a dreadlocked, western-accented Nighlok. He wields a shotgun and immune to any physical attack. He meets his end when the Rangers utilize the Beetle Disk to create the Beetle Blaster Megazord. * Note: Dreadhead is based on the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Warrior-Monster Yanasudare. Negatron Negatron is a Nighlok who uses insults as a weapon. He has three eyes: one on the bottom left, one on the bottom right, and one above them in the center. Emily was the only one unaffected by his insults. He is defeated by Jayden's Cannon Blast and then destroyed by the Beetle Blaster Megazord. * Note: Negatron is based on the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Warrior-Monster Zuboshimeshi. Yamiror Yamiror is a tree-like Nighlok with a breath that can poison or paralyze others. His poisoning gas can be cured by the purifying water of the Swordfish Disc. He is defeated by the 5-Disc Swordfish Cannon and then destroyed by the Swordfish Fencer Megazord. * Note: Yamiror is based on the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Warrior-Monster Yamiororo. Madimot Madimot is a Nighlok that wields a large shield with spikes on them. He is also able to shoot dark energy from his face which he uses to control others minds. He has the control of the Tiger Zord. Kevin is hit by his dark energy attack. Jayden used his symbol power to break his hold on both Kevin and the Tiger Zord. The Tiger Zord then helped to destroy Madimot. * Note: Madimot is based on the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Warrior-Monster Hitomidama. Desperaino Desperaino is a Nighlok who summons rain that causes loss of hope and unfolds his head like an umbrella to fly. Desperaino is defeated by the Green Ranger’s Spin Swords – Tree Symbol Strike and then destroyed by the Samurai Battlewing’s Final Strike finisher. * Note: Desperaino is based on the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Warrior-Monster Okakurage. Robtish Robtish is a Scottish-accented Nighlok with 2 squinted eyes and red skin, wears a helmet with spikes, and has a fierce grin with fangs. He wields a sword in battle and can unleash a sonic shockwave that is followed up by a Double Slash technique. Robtish is sent to take out Jayden and first appeared in the form of a swordsman. The other four Rangers had to defend Jayden and ended up injured in the process. Robtish ends up retreating after being wounded by Deker who claims that Jayden is his target. In "Jayden's Challenge," Robtish is sent back to the city to attack Jayden again. Robtish ends up leading the Moogers in attacking the park in Harper Village. Jayden ends up fighting Robtish and Moogers until the others arrive. The Rangers transform, defeats the Moogers, and ends up fighting Robtish. After the Rangers blocked Robtish's attacks, Robtish is defeated by the Five-Disk Tiger Cannon. Robtish grows to giant size and the Rangers summon the Samurai Megazord. Robtish unleashes flying Moogers who attack the Samurai Megazord. The Samurai Battlewing is formed and combines with the Samurai Megazord which destroys the flying Moogers. The Samurai Battlewing Megazord then destroys Robtish with it's Flying Slash finisher. * Note: Robtish is based on the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Warrior-Monster Ushirobushi. Vulpes Vulpes is a fox/crow Nighlok who spied on Jayden to find out of his Symbol power to free Master Xandred with his mirror called the "Enchanted Eye". He has a ton of Mirror spells. He can open a portal to reflect back the Rangers sword attacks, can copy their sword slash attack, summon energy crows, and use his Fox Veil to become invisible. When it comes to his recent spying on Jayden on the sea shore, he ended up heading up to Spring Valley when he lost visual of Jayden. Vulpes arrived on at Spring Valley where Jayden ambushed him and stole Vulpes' mirror. Jayden revealed that Vulpes' mirror can't work if the person is in pure water. After destroying Vulpes' mirror, Jayden, Kevin, and Mia called for Mike and Emily to help fight Vulpes. When the Rangers activated the Spin Swords, he used his Fox Reflector to take down the Rangers. Just then, the mysterious fish vendor the Rangers were chasing earlier arrives and turns into the Gold Ranger and ends up fighting Vulpes alongside the Moogers. After the Moogers were taken down, Vulpes is taken down by the Gold Ranger's Barracuda Blade. Vulpes then grew to giant size and the Rangers form the Samurai Battlewing Megazord. Vulpes then made himself invisible and attacked the Rangers. The Gold Ranger summons the Octozord which uses it's ink cloud to reveal Vulpes and attack him. Vulpes is then destroyed by the Samurai Battlewing Megazord's Mega Blade. In "Room for One More," it was revealed that Vulpes was good friends with Steeleto. * Note: Vulpes is based on the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Warrior-Monster Isagitsune. Steeleto Steeleto is a Nighlok. He can attack with his Full-Body Blades attack and can perform the Steel Blade Scatter Shot attack. He goes to fight the Power Rangers to avenge his friend Vulpes. He ends up attacking an underpass where the Rangers end up fighting him. Steeleto nearly defeating the five before he falls back into the Sanzu River when he starts to dry up. By the time he resumes his campaign of vengeance at the Northern Peninsula Construction Site, the Power Rangers have the Gold Ranger by their side and attacks them with the Moogers. Steeleto is defeated by the Red and Gold Rangers’ Barracuda Bite and Blazing Strike finishers. Steeleto then grows and the Rangers form the Samurai Megazord. Steeleto was overwhelming the Samurai Megazord with the Full-Body Blades attack until Antonio summoned the Octozord. Antonio then combined the Octozord with the Samurai Megazord to form the Octo Spear Megazord which destroys Steeleto with it's Samurai Strike attack. * Note: Steeleto is based on the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Warrior-Monster Hyakuyappa. Antberry A slimy Nighlok whose body is full of slime. He spits the slime on the Rangers so they can't pick up their weapons. Antberry is defeated by a combination of Blue Ranger's Dragon Splash and Gold Ranger's Barracuda Bite. Antberry then grew to giant size. Antberry is destroyed by the Octo Spear Megazord’s Electric Spear finisher. * Note: Antberry is based on the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Warrior-Monster Oinogare.